everytime we touch
by Darklove6264
Summary: LSD haru entered a singing contest and he sang........ harukyo


disclaimer: sadly i do not own frurits basket

It was a Friday after noon at school and the last bell was about to ring. Hatsuharu was sound asleep at his desk when something landed on his desk waking him up. He opened his eyes groggily and spotted a small note on his desk and a girl two seats ahead of him winking at him.

He frowned he was in no mood to deal with this right now. Every day the same thing. A girl would ask him out and he would say no. then they would either complain or ask why. Then he would have to make up an explanation or run really fast out of the room. When finally escaped the girl it wasn't over yet because then if kyo saw that someone asked out his boyfriend he would get angry enough to kill someone most likely him.

Today he decided instead of telling the girl after class he would give her a note rejecting her then by the time she read it he would be gone. Deciding this a good action for this situation he took out a peace of paper and scribbled down a 'no'.

The final bell rang and he threw the note at the girl and prepared to leave before she could read it. Just as he got to the door he was stopped by the teacher's voice.

"I almost forgot tomorrow we are having a contest at 5:00 in the gym to find the best singer in the school and they will be rewarded a trophy. Anyone can join and it's for all grades. If you don't want to sing you can show up and watch it's basically a talent show. that's all you may leave." The teacher said with a wide smile

Haru thought about this it sounded like fun as he was thinking at the doorway there was a loud shriek that filled the room.

"WHAT?" then was when haru realized he had given the girl enough time to read the note. So he did the only thing that came to mind………..RUN! He ran down the hall as fast as he could until he ran straight into someone. He looked up and was met with……… kyo.

"Watch were your going haru. ………what are you doing in the eleventh grade hall?" kyo asked standing up and holding out a hand for the other fallen boy.

Haru took the hand and brushed himself off. "I was just running from someone" haru said innocently. He technically wasn't lying he WAS running from someone.

"It was a girl that asked you out wasn't it?" kyo asked with a glare

"Don't be mad I love you so I told her no. will you go to the talent thing with me tomorrow?" haru asked and gave kyo a huge. Attempting to get off the subject

"Why don't you ask that girl?" kyo asked with a sad face

"For several reasons I won't. For one: I hate her. For two: I love you. For three: the only reason girls still ask me out is because you won't let me tell anyone we are going out." Haru told him

"Fine I forgive you for that. But you still can't tell anyone because I want to find the right time to tell them." Kyo responded "I have to go. We can meet at Shigure's tomorrow for the show"

Haru shook his head "I will meet you there." And with that they parted ways.

The next day at the show thoru, yuki, and kyo showed up just as it was about to start. Kyo looked around for haru but couldn't find him anywhere. And decided to brush it off. He had probably got lost on the way there. Then as the night went on and still no haru. He was starting to get worried that was until……….

"Hello every body our last performer for the night is hatsuharu sohma." The announcer announced. At this kyo's gaze flew to the stage as haru stepped up.

He was wearing tight black jeans and a black sleeveless low cut shirt so you could see most of his chest (take a moment to let fan girls drool) along with several necklaces and a ring on almost every finger. He also had black nail polish and the sigh for love written on his hand. His head was lowered so you couldn't se his eyes and his face was covered in shadows. The music started to play and he slowly moved to the beat.

"**I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive**_"_ he sang with a lower voice then the original witch made it sound even better.**'"Cause every time we touch**," his head snapped up at this verse and he looked at the crowed

"**I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly"** at this he touched his lips  
**"Can't you feel my heart beat fast,"** he put a hand to his heart  
**"I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,"** he brought a hand up and tried to grab the air above him.  
**"Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life."** He once again touched his heart

**"Your arms are my castle,"** at this he wrapped his arms around himself  
**"Your heart is my sky."** He pointed to his heart then the sky  
**"They wipe away tears that I cry"** he pretended to wipe away a tear.  
**"The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.."** he sunk slowly to the floor and shot back up

**"Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly"** touches his lips  
**"Can't you feel my heart beat fast,"** puts hand in heart  
**"I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky," **tried to grab the air above him  
**"Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life."** Touches his heart

**'"Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly,"** touches lips  
**"Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side"** puts both hands to his heart and freezes.

Then after a few moments of silence the crowd erupted in cheers. "I think we have a winner hatsuharu sohma." The crowd claps louder ad he smiles

"I love you koi" haru yells over the microphone and steps off stage. Just as he does so two arms encircle his waste and before he could register what happened he could feel kyo's lips on his own. The kiss last for at least a minute when they where interrupted by a loud gasp. They turn to see some people had fainted. Some had started to cry over there lost love. And some just stared at them wide eyed. Yuki hade been one of the people that fainted and tohoru just smiled a goofy grin.

"I thought you were waiting for the right time to tell them?" haru asked with a small smile.

"I did" was the only answer he got before he was brought back into a soft kiss.


End file.
